Future Generations
by Oralia Longbow
Summary: Kai'lu and Man'tei are twins from the Ikran clan of the western seas, they travel to the new home tree of the clan. They are the children of Tanhi, the female leader of their clan. She and her partener Ton'eic wish to stay with the so they can catch up and celebrate the 18 years since the time of great sorrow ended.


_**Hello! haven't done any fics for AGES! and i gave up on the harry potter ones ages ago :) (sorry if i spell some things wrong, just tell me how to actually spell them and I'll not do it again :) )**_

_**Summary: Kai'lu and Man'tei are twins from the Ikran clan of the western seas, they travel to the new home tree of the Omatakia clan. They are the children of Tanhi, the female leader of their clan. She and her partner Ton'eic wish to stay with the Omatakians so they can catch up and celebrate the 18 years since the time of great sorrow ended. Jake is Chief and Neytiri is the Tsahik. Their son Tsu'tey and daughter Sly'wannin are in the middle of training for their Ikrans. Will people find love and passion, or will they just encounter more troubles and sadness?  
**_

* * *

**Chapter 1: Arrival.  
**

As Kai'lu leaned his head to the side of his fathers Ikran, he looked down and saw that there was a crowd awaiting them at the Omatakians home tree. He looked to his sister who was as excited as him! Hooting and shouting to her clan and the people below!

As the Ikran he was riding swooped down to land he saw Jakesully and his family smiling and stopping his 3 year old son Tommy from running forward, strait into the Ikran's landing space. Kai'lu wondered what it would be like when he was a father one day. Interrupting his thoughts was the loud screech of Tek'li, his fathers Ikran. "So Man'tei, are you as glad to be here as me then?" Kai'lu met up with his sister, her abnormal blue eyes standing out from the crowd. "Yes! hopefully there will be some good hunts around here!" Man'tei ran off into the forest before anyone could stop her, her instincts to explore were too great. Her ears twitched and she clambered on top of a massive root that stuck out of the ground. Unknown to her, Tsu'tey had followed her into the green paradise. He followed her, mesmerized by her jumps and her fascination with the vegetation that was new and didn't grow near the sea. He studied her and decided to make a surprise attack to say hi like she did when they were younglings. He crept around her and got into a high tree branch.

Her eyes were scanning every detail possible, she jumped as a beetle was surprised and released a multicolored fan and twirled around. Her amusement evident on her face as she respected Eywa's beautiful creatures at their best. She stopped, thinking that she had smelt another Na'vi but waved the feeling off. Man'tei rested her back against a tree and listened to the faint calls of banshees, smelt the perfumes of nearby flowers...she was peacefully happy. Just as all stress had left her mind...THUMP "AAAH!" Before she could figure out what was going on, a familiar voice that belonged to the body that was pinning her down said "Mai Mai!" Man'tei opened her eyes and an instant smile came upon her cat-like features. The culprit stared into her blue orbs and offered to help her up. "Tsu'tay! *sigh*...what took you so long!" Her disappointed face switched so fast so she made sure he could understand she was joking. "Wow...i can't believe you'll be staying for 3 months! You'll have to come with me and my team of hunters, as the next Cheif after my dad, i have to train hard" They were walking around and found a stream to swim in.

* * *

After Man'tei had run off Kai'lu decided to say hello to Sly'wannin, as he walked up, he noticed Tsu'tay sneaking off away to where his sister had previously ran. After remembering how much they secretly loved each other, or at least the attraction between them, he continued on his way to Jake and Sly'wannin. "Kai'lu! I'm so glad to see you!" As she said this she ran and gave him a hug. Kai'lu couldn't help himself smile, he really enjoyed being around Sly'wannin and her hair smelt so good... 'whoa where did that come from?'  
They exchanged friendly greetings and Sly'wannin insisted she show him around. He couldn't say no, and he did want to know his way round his home for 3 months.

Kai'lu decided to collect a flower from the forest for his friend while her Sempul wanted to talk to her about something. A beautiful Lilac colored flower reminded him of her, he reminisced about her features, her shiny black hair, her almond shaped eyes that always sparkled when she looked to the sky. The bioluminescent spots that dotted her face and down her arms always seemed to twinkle that bit more in his eyes...'why do i keep thinking these things? its kinda weird!' He shook his head, thinking himself still overexcited from being here.

"Sly'wannin? Sly'wannin! i found you a flower that...i thought maybe...its nice!" Kai'lu stumbled with his words, still confused as to why he was still feeling odd towards Jakesully's daughter. Soon after he called, Sly'wannin walked out from the roots of Hometree, her blue and green pearly braids swaying in the wind. "Kai'lu, sorry my dad wanted to know when i could do hunting with him, did you say something about a flower?" Kai'lu fumbled in his mind for a suitable string of words that he could put together. "Oh...yes! here, i don't know what the type is called but... i thought you'd like it" He smiled and handed her the plant sheepishly. Her eyes locked onto the flower, handling it ever so delicately as hoping not to damage it, putting it through the thick plait of her queue at the top of her head. As she did this Kai'lu's ears perked up and his tail swayed happily.

* * *

Swimming through a cool river, Man'tei brought her head above the surface of the water for some breath. She swiftly turned around as Tsu'tey grabbed her tail playfully and let out a chuckle. She narrowed her eyes and her tail swished through the water playfully. Before he could think about moving, Man'tei pounced on him, bringing both of them under the water. His surprise surpassed into joy as he picked her up and carried her to the riverbank.  
As she settled down, she noticed a droplet of water sliding down his neck, past his chest and...'what am i doing!' She quickly turned her head and tried to make her self look fascinated with a leaf. Tsu'tey lifted her chin up with his finger and smiled. A dark purple covering her cheeks. Their romantic position was ruined by the yips and hoots of viper wolf nearby. Tsu'tey stoop up in a flash, bow raised, protecting Man'tei. The viper wolfs snarled and hissed, a pack of around 20 surrounding the too teenagers. Tsu'tey's ears went down and he hissed, showing his fangs. Man'tei got out her knife and started to crouch.

Her tail almost between her legs with fear, knife raised, her eyes wide. Tsu'tey fired an arrow at a large male that had lunged himself at Man'tei. He fired more arrows at other beasts, hoping to decrease the number. Losing all his arrows he swung out his knife and rolled onto some wolfs, stabbing them in the chests. Man'tei saw 3 wolfs coming up behind Tsu'tey and lunged. They were back to back and tired from fighting, it looked like it was the end for them both when..."Aaaaaaaaaaaaah!" They looked up as Tsu'tey's mother Neytiri had jumped up with her bow in hand, arrow at the ready. It was amazing how she shooed them away with her knife and bow, just like Jakesully has said she had saved him when they first met.

As she hissed them away, barring her teeth and whipping her tail aggressively, they soon left in whimpers and unsatisfied hunger. Her expression softened and she turned to her son and his best friend. She smiled at their bravery and began speak. "You my Tsu'tey have the bravery of your father, even if he was a Shxawng when we first met" She finished her sentence with a chuckle and lead them back to Hometree.

**Thank you for reading my first goings into the avatar world, i was thinking about how the story went in the movie and of course, any future off spring of Jake and Netiri would be brave enough to face Viperwolves :))) btw if i spell anything wrong, sorry i'm terrible :) ;)**


End file.
